Music and Love
by AimiNoRizumu15
Summary: Lucy una extraña chica que no sabía quién era, lo unico que tenia era su inspiración para componer musica y sus ganas de seguir adelante. Natsu de un chico sin sueños y esperanzas, una persona que ya no tenia ganas de nada.Ellos que son polos opuestos en parte de trabajo se llegan a conocer a través de una sola, La música los unió mientras que sus corazones hicieron el resto. NALU


Hola minna tenia tiempo sin meterme por fanfiction, pero regrese con un one shor de fairy tail. Primera vez que hago uno pero quise intentarlo para ver que tal.

* * *

MUSIC AND LOVE [One Short]

 _ **La música los unió mientras que sus corazones hicieron el reto del trabajo.**_

* * *

Capítulo Único.

Magnolia una ciudad única, sin igual ya que es conocida por ser la ciudad de la fama también le dicen la ciudad donde nacen los famosos ya que aquí en esta gran y bella ciudad sean encontrado personas como diamantes en bruto que con el tiempo se convirtieron en grandes estrellas en el mundo de la fama, un mundo donde nada es fácil, por eso mismo varias compañías empiezan a buscar estrellas desde edades menores para hacerlas las mejores estrellas y entrenarlas desde todos los aspectos ahí es donde entran las escuelas de celebridades que se encuentran en Magnolia. No cualquiera puede entrar ahí solo a través de audiciones pueden llegar a entrar los mejores y ahí es donde puede comenzar nuestra inesperada historia que nos cuenta de una extraña chica que no sabía quién era o de donde venía y de un chico sin sueños y esperanzas se conocen a través de una sola, la música.

A lo lejos de la ciudad, cerca del cauce del rio que cruzaba toda la ciudad entera de Magnolia se encuentran unos edificios viejos casi abandonados muy poca gente pasa por ahí así que la mayoría cree que están abandonados pero se equivocan ya que hay vive una joven de 17 años, sola sin que nadie la acompañe ni sapa de ella a excepción de los guardias de la zona. Todas las mañanas siempre eran de completa paz y tranquilidad hasta que llegaban justamente las 6:56 AM, ahí es cuando toda la zona se llenaba de ruidos provenientes de una sola persona.

En este mismo momento al igual que todas las mañanas una rubia de ojos marrón chocolate se hallaba corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el apartamento buscando entre cajones, libros muchísimas otras cosas las cosas para arreglarse para salir corriendo a su instituto otra vez, solo por una causa, haberse quedado dormida y colocarse hacer su desayuno como si nada hubiera sucedido. La rubia que aún se encontraba corriendo lanzo sus cosas a un bolso rosa, este bolso era viejo ya estaba todo remendado y lleno de parches pero ella no podía darse el lujo de botarlo ya que era huérfana y pobre, pero tenía un sueño el cual la ayudaba a seguir adelante y sonreír a todo lo que se le viniera encima, ese sueño que la alentaba era convertirse en una gran cantante y compositora, pero solo una cosa se lo impedía por ahora el regaño que le darían si vuelve a llegar tarde por cuarta vez en la semana. La rubia por fin estaba completamente lista lo único que le hacía falta era su fiel amiga la cual era una libreta negra donde escriba sus canciones, sentimientos además de su día a día, la ojos chocolate nunca podía salir sin ella ya que en cualquier momento se le podía ocurrir algo, cuando cogió la libreta de la mesa de noche en su cuarto vio la hora para darse cuenta que ya eran las 7:05 AM y recordar que tenía clases de historia musical a las 7:20.

–KYAAAA ¡¿POR QUE ESTO SOLO ME SUCEDE A MI?! –grito la joven mientras que salía corriendo disparada por las escaleras antes de que se le ocurriera ir por el atajo para llegar rápidamente a la estación de trenes más cercana, este atajo consistía ir por la orilla del rio ya que por ahí nunca pasaba gente que no sea en bote así que habrá gente que la retrase.

–oí, lucy-chan cuidado si te caes en el rio mientras corres –dijeron unos hombres en un bote los cuales ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a la rubia corriendo por alguna cosa desde sus 15 años.

–Sí, lo tendré –grito la de ojos chocolate para seguir por donde iba.

Mientras tanto que Lucy corría desesperadamente para llegar temprano, al otro de la ciudad se empezaba a desarrollar un problema frente a una de las empresas más famosas en el mundo del espectáculo, esta famosa empresa tenía el apellido de uno de los fundadores. Las empresas Dragneel así era el nombre de una de las empresas más reconocidas ya que de ella habían salido grandes cantantes pero ninguno, ha llegado a superar a una de las mejores voces salidas de esa empresa, esta era la más famosa estrella del mundo de la música esa voz era Celestina la cual comenzó su función en el mundo del espectáculo como compositora para luego convertiste en una de las más grandes cantantes que el mundo allá conocido, hasta su repentina desaparición, ahora después de mucho años la empresa seguía siendo grande pero con un gran problema, el cual tenía nombre propio, el nombre de este problema es Natsu Dragneel futuro heredero de las empresas disqueras Dragneel, muchos no dirían que hay ningún problema en ello pero si lo hay ya que el joven no era más que un busca problemas, sin sueño alguno de heredar la empresa o hacer algo con su vida después de los 20 años que era la edad necesaria para pasarle las acciones al joven.

Ahora mismo en una de las oficinas más grandes dentro del edificio principal de la empresa se encontraban un hombre de largos cabellos rojos y ojos color ladrillo rojizo sentado en una silla de empresario, y en su mesa habían gran cantidad de papeleo este hombre no tenía una expresión muy feliz que digamos y frente de él se encontraba un joven peli rosa todo golpeado y moreteado.

– ¡¿es que no puedes hacer algo sin que te caigas a golpes?! –grito más que colérico el hombre, al ver que el joven no respondía le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, alborotando todos los papeles que se encontraban en esta – ¡responde ahora mismo Natsu!

–que quieres que te responda, si al final hice lo que me pediste. –dijo el joven peli rosado sin inmutarse provocando más la ira del pelirrojo.

–Si a esto le dices hacer algo –vuelve a gritar el hombre mientras se paraba para lanzarle las un montón de hojas a la cara al peli rosado molestándolo pero no le podía decir nada en esa situación. –este tipo de música no sirve en ningún lado no es más que solo un montón de copias baratas de los estilos de varios compositores, esto es algo sin emoción alguna al igual que tu Natsu –termino de decir el hombre para volverse a sentarse y darle la espalda a Natsu el cual se fue de ahí casi lanzando fuego de la boca.

– ¡Serás más que un maldito Igneel! –se escuchó el grito del peli rosado por todo el edificio espantando a varios animales que pasaban tranquilamente por la calle exterior del mismo.

.

La rubia que por fin había podido llegar a su estación, siguió corriendo colina arriba donde en la punta de esta le esperaban las puertas del instituto de arte fairy tail, esta institución se centraba más que todo en el canto y la actuación es por eso mismo que la rubia se había postulado a las audiciones a pesar que no había profesor de composición ya que el que había no duro un mes entero, el instituto no solo se conocía por sus alumnos famosos sino también por ser el instituto con peor comportamiento por parte de sus estudiantes. Justamente cuando la rubia casi llegaba empezaban a cerrar las puertas para que no llegara más gente sino hasta la próxima hora de clases, Lucy al ver esto aumento la velocidad ya estando agotada pero no podía perderse la primera clase del día, la rubia no supo como pero entro justamente cuando habían terminado de cerrar las puertas, la oji marrón no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de felicidad hasta que sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

–luuuuuucy, otra vez lo hiciste –dijo una pelirroja haciendo temblar a lucy como un conejo el cual no puede escapar de su depredador.

–ho-hola erza, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Mira te cuento es que...

–Es que nada Lucy ya basta de escusas –grito erza interrumpiendo a lucy haciendo que volviera a temblar como ante. –De esta sí que no te salvas –dijo macabramente mientras se empezaba a sonar los dedos con una terrible aura oscura asustando de muerte a la rubia.

– ¡AYE! –dijo en voz alta Lucy haciendo que se escucha por gran parte de la institución, este sonido lo escucharon e identificaron tres personas en específico una chica de tamaño pequeño, su cabello era corto y de color azul celeste y sus ojos de color marrón siendo ocultados por unos lentes, a su lado se encontraba un chico que por extraña razón andaba sin camisa su cabello es de color azul oscuro al igual que sus ojo y tenía una cicatriz en su ceja, por ultimo detrás de ellos andaba una chica de cabellos blancos, de estatura alta y ojos azules haciéndola particularmente hermosa para cualquier hombre.

–ara ara al parecer erza logro agarrar a Lucy o no levy –dijo suavemente la peliblanca.

–si me da cosa con la pobre lu-chan pero quien le manda a llegar tarde otra vez, ya se lo habíamos advertido Mira. –termino de decir la pequeña del grupo acomodándose sus lentes. –y gray no tienes camisa… de nuevo.

– ¿Qué? Cuando fue que… -dijo rápidamente el peli azul, antes de salir corriendo para buscar su camisa y provocar que Levy soltara un suspiro mientras que Mira se riera.

 **1 hora después.**

–uff, sobreviví al regaño de erza y vi tranquilamente mi clase –dijo lucy desplomándose en su asiento para quedarse viendo la ventana un rato, al notar que iba pasar nada interesante abrió su bolso para buscar una hoja que había recogido hace unos días en la calle, Lucy al mirar dentro de su bolsa se encontró con el desorden de todo lo que había lanzado en ella esta mañana sin ni siquiera inmutarse arreglar aunque sea un minuto. –Será mejor que primero arregle esto antes de buscar esa hoja tan pequeña –se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo empezando a sacar las cosas que habían en el bolso para arreglarlo tranquilamente antes de que comenzara la próxima clase.

Cuando lucy termino de arreglar su bolso entro el siguiente profesor el cual le iba a dar una larga clase de actuación y las maneras de poder llorar naturalmente. Este tipo de materia no era la especialidad de la rubia por cual la regañaron más de una vez. Cuando por fin salieron Lucy dio, gracias a dios y fue a reunirse con sus amigas a la hora del almuerzo, para volver intentar descifrar de quien era esa hoja, o mejor dicho esa composición había algo diferente en esta ya que no es algo común ver este tipo de composiciones.

A lo lejos de fairy tail, se encuentra una gran mansión donde vive una familia de gran estatus para la sociedad mientras que en realidad se comienzan a caer a pedazos, esta es la casa de la familia Dragneel que se encontraba caya pero solo por un momento ya que se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta principal siendo lanzada por un peli rosado ya casi perdiendo los estribos mientras que detrás de él venía un chica albina de cabellos cortos y ojos azules gritándole todo lo que podía pero el peli rosado la ignoraba más esto acababa la poca –gran, tenía demasiada para este chico –paciencia que cargaba con el peli rosado, cuando se hartó no pudo más y le lanzo su zapato a la cabeza del chico para que por fin le prestara atención.

– ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL VEN AHORA MISMO! –Grito la albina mientras que Natsu se detenía y la veía sin expresión alguna –mira que no me hagas decir tu nombre completo, que soy capaz y sé que no te gusta. –Natsu alzo una ceja en manera interrogativa mientras que su amiga seguía algo roja de lo molesta que estaba, así que él se acercó hacia ella que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras.

–habla ahora Lisanna que no tengo humor para hablar contigo.

–humor, no me vengas con eso que la persona que no tiene humor para contigo soy yo y aun así lo estoy hacien... es mas no me desvíes el tema. –Natsu rodo los ojos mientras comenzaba a bostezar con flojera.

–si, ok. Habla ahora –solo escucha tres cosas y me voy –Lisanna alzo tres dedos para que Natsu entendiera, mientras que él pensaba como escaparse de la charla de su amiga de la infancia Lisanna Strauss –uno, tranquilízate, tu hermana no fue hoy a clases así que debe haber escuchado ya sabes cómo es ella de nerviosa. Dos, aprende a no pagar tu enfundo con la gente o te va ir peor de lo que te va –Natsu iba a negarse en algo pero Lisanna le tapó la boca con una manzana para evitar que hablara –ultimo y no menos importante, no se suponías que hoy comenzabas en tu nuevo colegio. No me respondas que ya se la respuesta por lo cual te vas poniendo el uniforme ahorita para ir.

Natsu al quitarse la manzana de la boca Lisanna lo vio más que molesta y con los brazos en su pecho así que no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que hiciera lo que ella quería, así que se quedó pensando un momento hasta que decidió ignorarla como hacía casi todo el tiempo y caminar –correr –escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrase en ella.

–hola Happy –dijo Natsu antes de lanzarse a su cama junto a su gato de un color azul claro, mientras que miraba el techo la mente de Natsu se fue llenando de recuerdos que siempre quiso olvidar pero no pudo, estos eran los recuerdos de su madre Grandine.

 _Flash Back  
_

 _Por la gran ciudad se encontraban paseando un pequeño niño de 6 años con una gran sonrisa tomado de la mano de su madre la cual siempre se la pasaba sonriendo esta mujer tenía un cabello largo y grafilado de color azul claro al igual que sus ojos. Ellos estaban muy felices juntos lo que el niño no sabía era que es podría ser el último día junto a su madre gracias a ciertas circunstancias que era imposible de entender para el pequeño niño de ojos jade y cabeza rosada._

 _– Grandine dime, ¿porque te la pasas discutiendo ahora tanto con Igneel? –pregunto el pequeño jalando la mano de su madre para llamar su atención, mientras que esta colocaba una cara de tristeza y era remplazada por una sonrisa algo forzada._

 _–Mira Natsu, hay veces que te enojas conmigo o con tu padre y después de un rato se te pasa –el niño inocentemente asintió –eso es lo mismo con tu padre y conmigo, nos molestamos pero después estamos bien, así que no te preocupes por eso._

 _–ok, ya no me preocupare por eso Grandine._

 _Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de un centro comercial, donde había mucha gente murmurando, aplaudiendo, riéndose y grabando. Esto se veía interesante para Natsu así que le pidió a su madre que le ayudara a ver, ella se rio un poco mientras que abría paso poco a poco a su hijo para que se colocara adelante para que pudiera ver con toda claridad. Al llegar adelante se encontraron con una pequeña niña algo lastimada y sucia en el centro de toda esa gente con una viejo vestido rosado esta niña tenía unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos marrones que desprendía un brillo singular, a lo lejos se encontraba un niño de cabellos rubios también, con una guitarra en manos y un pequeño gato rojizo pasaba con un gorro en la boca para que dieran hay el dinero que quisieran._

 _–Bien gracias por su apoyo esto fue todo –dijo la niña haciendo que la gente se fuera y otras pidiera una más, la rubia miro a su compañero el cual asintió –bueno me convencieron así que una más. –dicho esto comenzó a cantar una canción, Grandine se puso a grabar a la niña con las manos en la boca para evitar llorar al igual que otras mujeres, Natsu al ver a su madre pensó que estaba grabando la canción para su pequeña hermanita llamada Wendy que solo tenía unos meses casi un año. La rubia el terminar la canción dio un suspiro sonriendo mientras veía a Natsu con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, al momento de terminar el sonido de la guitarra la gente comenzó aplaudir mientras que la pequeña niña brincaba feliz, con una gran sonrisa hasta que se escucharon grito que venían de unos policías, el chico de la guitarra tomo a la niña por la muñeca y se fueron corriendo no sin antes Natsu notar que la niña se despedía con la mano hacia su dirección._

 _–Grandine escuchaste eso fue increíble –le dije con una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo mientras que la gente se iba ella se bajó hasta mi estatura para verme a los ojos –ya sé que es lo que quiero ser de mayor, yo quiero ser un XXX para así ayudar a la niña de ojos chocolate._

 _–en serio, que bueno de seguro es que vas a ser un gran XXX, te aseguro que uno de los más famosos._

 _–Que bien, además así podría ver así todo el tiempo a esa niña –dijo Natsu sin entender el otro significado de lo que dijo ya que era muy inocente._

 _–qué bello mi pequeño XXX, eso significa que mi pequeño Natsu se enamoró a primera vista. –dijo Grandine abrazando fuertemente a Natsu._

 _– ¿Grandine que es eso? ¿Se puede comer?_

 _– jajaja, no Natsu no se puede comer Natsu –Grandine paso su mano por el cabello de Natsu mientras este cerraba los ojos para pensar en eso de estar enamorado y como era, Grandine tomo su mano y lo llevo a sentarse en una banca junto a ella_

 _– ¿Natsu me harías una promesa de por vida?_

 _–sí, la que tú quieras._

 _– prométeme que nunca pase lo que pase nunca dejaras a tu hermana de un lado, quiero que siempre estés a su lado, no importa de qué manera y que siempre pienses y tengas más que claro en que te amo, yo siempre te amare tanto que no lo podrías imaginar. Yo te amo mi pequeño XXX, a ti y a tu hermana los quiero nunca lo olvides y no dudes de eso sin importar lo que te digan ¿de acuerdo? –termino de decir antes de volverle a dar un abrazo a Natsu, el cual se estaba asustando por como actuaba su madre._

 _– Grandine, ¿por qué dices algo así? –ella apretó más a Natsu cuando se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas._

 _–solo prométemelo._

 _–ok, entiendo lo prometo._

 _–bien, mira tengo que ir a un sitio quédate aquí, guarda esto por mí y después se lo daremos juntos a Wendy –Grandine le dio su teléfono a Natsu donde tenía varias grabaciones que él nunca vio, después de eso ella nunca regreso dejando solo hay Natsu. Al regresar a su casa se encontró con su padre quien no le dirigió la mirada ni una vez, esa fue la única vez que Natsu lloro._

 _Fin del flash back_

Natsu abrió los ojos con pesadez notando que se había quedado dormido, mientras que recordaba esas cosas del pasado, – _que se supone que supone que le dije a Grandine que fue lo que quería ser_ – Natsu intentaba recordar la letra de la canción que escucho ese día pero todo estaba en blanco no recordaba nada sobre la letra. Tampoco recordaba que era lo que había hecho con ese teléfono ya que nunca se lo dio a Wendy, la cual no conoce el rostro de Grandine ya que era muy pequeña para recordarlo.

– ¡oni-chan responde! –dijo una niña saltado encima de Natsu sacándole el aire de la nada, esta niña tenía su cabello azul oscuro suelto mientras miraba a su hermano con sus ojos oscuros de manera enojada.

– ¿qué quieres Wendy? –dijo Natsu intentando recuperar el aire mientras que a la pequeña se le subían un leve color rosado a sus mejillas.

–Que me llevas a comer un gran helado del restaurante que me gusta –dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras que se alejaba hacia la puerta –gracias oni-chan eres un amor, ya me voy a cambiar.

–Espera Wendy no te di– Natsu no termino su oración ya que su hermanita se había ido trancando fuertemente la puerta –dios, ¿qué horas se suponen que son?… las 3:45 pm aún es temprano.

.

Lucy al terminar las clases vio la hora para ver que todavía era muy temprano para reunirse con sus amigos de la banda, hoy lucy tenia trabajo de la banda haciendo la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante pero me interesaba más la partitura que mi había encontrado sobretodo la firma de este personaje tan raro ya que nadie tendría esa firma o si ya que era… Hmm hay que dejarlo simplemente en original.

 _Flash back._

 _–moho, lu-chan estas más que obsesionada con eso. Ya ha pasado una semana y no sabes nada de este compositor así que déjalo pasar. –dijo levy mientras tomaba un sándwich del almuerzo de lucy._

 _–No quiero hoy eso de la antigua acosadora y ahora novia del antiguo misterioso Gajeel alias Metalicana –dijo lucy causándole risa a erza –Hmm, no importa ¡yo voy a ven seguir el dueño de esto ya lo verán!_

 _–Yo digo que lu-chan se enamoró y por estar obsesionada con la partitura no se ha dado cuenta, o no erza o debería decir Titania-san –dijo levy mientras que miraba de manera graciosa a erza que se encontraba más que sonrojada en estos momentos._

 _–c-co-como supiste que era Titania, se supone que era un secreto entre…_

 _–entre Jellal-chan y tú, sabes que lo conozco desde antes que tu así que hay muchas maneras de sacer información a una persona enamorada que quiere apoyar a su amor obtener lo que quiere a través de audiciones secretas en las cuales no pueden revelar su verdadero nombre ya que estarían en serios problemas con la institución… que bello hasta casi parece una telenovela pero aquí hace falta algo, si el rival que te podría quitar a tu querido si te despistas por un largo tiempo –termino de decir levy haciendo un drama de una gota de agua sorprendiendo a sus amigas, además de pasar una fuerte vergüenza ya que la mayor parte de los alumnos que pasaban se le quedaban mirando de manera extraña._

 _– ¡Ya basta levy-chan nos estás haciendo pasar vergüenza! –grito lucy completamente sonrojada_

 _–cierto lucy tiene razón, además levy no hay nada entre Jellal y yo como tú piensas –dijo erza comiendo su pastel para evitar que su sonrojo creciente._

 _–bueno y yo pensé en decirte que Jellal se la ha pasado muy pegado a Melody por razones desconocidas pero si no quieres saber –levy no termino de decir nada ya que erza voló prácticamente hacia la dirección donde se pudiera encontrar el enamorado de la pelirroja –oh que rápida._

 _–Sabes levy-chan me das miedo, no solo porque eres la presidenta del club de reportaje escolar y te enteras de todo sino porque…_

 _–porque tengo razón por eso mismo, o lo dices por qué puedo hacer un libreto de esto para una obra de teatro solo que cambiando los nombres._

 _–si bueno… yo realmente quiero conocer a este chico ya que él pudo hacer algo que yo no aun no puedo componer una canción para varias personas con una melodía instrumental que en esta ocasión es el violín, yo… me convertí en fan de esta canción sin nombre y… –lucy no pudo terminar ya que estaba completamente roja mientras que abrazaba la hoja._

 _–ok, tranquila lu-chan no te preocupes ya que yo conseguiré la información de compositor anónimo alias Salamander._

 _– ¡arigato levy! pero no deberías andar divulgando las firmas o nombres segundarios de todos nosotros, ya que se supone que es para_

 _–si ya lo sé lu-chan para evitar que el público nos acose cuando debutemos y bla, bla. No me recuerdes el reglamento. –termino de decir levy para coger el ultimo sándwich de la rubia haciéndola enojar._

 _Fin del flash back._

En este mismo instante lucy se encontraba escribiéndole una letra a la partitura para darle un nombre y no dejarla tanta vacía. –listo, ya tienes una letra además de una carta para Salamander para cuando se la dé y no se lo pueda decir en personas. –Dijo apretando la hoja arrugándola un poco –pero no tengo ninguna firma, creo que tendré que dejarlo en anónimo. –con eso lucy escribió en grande en la parte superior de la hoja ''Dream High'' y aun lado composición de Salamander y letra de… lucy decidió dejarlo vacío por el momento.

La rubia al ver la hora se dio cuenta que eran las 3:40 pm y el ensaño con la banda era a las 3 para luego ir al restaurante a las 4 ya que comenzaban a las 4:20 pero tenían que estar antes para colocar los amplificadores y los instrumentos entre otros. –kyaaa no puede ser. –grito para meter sus cosas dejando su bolso abierto sin darse cuenta y salir corriendo – ¡cuando será el día que no salga corriendo! –grito esta colina abajo sin darse cuenta que iban pasando unas personas por la calle y sin poder evitarlo chocar con un personaje que nunca esperaría, lo peor del caso no fue chocar sino que dieron algo así estilo una vuelta canela haciendo que lucy chocar su cabeza contra el suelo la persona con que ella choco lazara su cabeza contra la de ella uniendo misteriosamente y por algo de leyes de Newton en la física sus labios.

– ¿Natsu-nii-chan estas… bien? –dijo de la nada apareciendo una niña de cabello azul recogido en un par de coletas pero al ver que su hermano estaba besando en el suelo a una extraña no pudo evitar taparse los ojos con un leve sonrojo, pero con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios. Lucy empujo al chico para darse cuenta que tenía una cabellera rosada, mientras que Natsu aún no entendía lo que sucedía su cabeza no estaba procesando bien la información cuando los dos ya separados alzaron se vieron directamente no pudieron evitar que un color carmesí subiera a su cara tanto que el cabello de erza estaría celoso de ese color tan rojo vivo.

Antes que Natsu pudiera decir algo lucy se levantó rápido para seguir corriendo en su camino pero sin sacar de su mente ese guapo chico ojos jade que la había besado por accidente. Ahora Natsu también estaba igual solo que el beso y los ojos marrones de la rubia que había estado frente de él, le causo recuerdos de aquella niña rubia de ojos chocolates además que hizo que en su mente se impregnara el olor de la colonia que utilizaba lucy que era de olor a vainilla.

– ¡ONI-CHAN! ¡NASTU DESPIERTA! –grito Wendy en todo el oído haciendo que el ojos jade regresara de su mundo que se encontraba lleno de esa chica ojos chocolate. –eh que pasa, Wendy –dijo Natsu mientras que a Wendy le daba un tic nervioso en su ceja, cuando Natsu le dijo eso casi le provoca darle un coscorrón como solía hacer Lisanna, pero soltó toda su ira en un gran y sonoro suspiro casi sonando un rugido de Dragon.

–Natsu, se supones que me debes un helado y a eso vamos… oh por cierto esto es de la chica con la cual te tropezaste ten –Wendy le dio una libreta negra junto a unas hojas todas desordenadas, en cada hoja estaba la marca del instituto fairy tail, el sitio donde Natsu ''comenzó clases'' ese mismo día. Natsu se dio cuenta de eso así que pensó que si iba a clases posiblemente le vería. –vamos nii-chan rápido, que escuche que van abrir un restaurante nuevo por aquí.

Wendy comenzó a caminar lo más rápido ya que siempre que habrían un restaurante a ella le gustaba probar los postres de ahí además de hacer que su hermano gastara su dinero en ella, hace tiempo que Natsu ya no estaba pendiente de Wendy y eso la hacía estar triste, además que la ignoraba cada vez que podía más bien ella hacia eso para ver si su hermano volvía a preocuparse como antes de ella, pero eso no podía ser ya que se habían distanciado mucho desde ese entonces hasta ahora.

Los dos caminaron en completo silencio desde el accidente hasta la entrada del restaurante donde se escuchaba unos sonidos de música de todo tipo ya que cambiaba el género según pasaba la gente, cuando pasaron se encontraron con todas las mesas completamente llenas, más bien el mesero algo extraño ya que estaba lleno de pircis y tenía cara de ser el malo de los cuentos le dijo que tendrían que esperar que se desocupara una mesa pero que disfrutaran de la música.

–bien chicos disculpen las molestias por fin podrán disfrutar de la voz de nuestra cantante principal –dijo un rubio con un bajo en manos a través de un micrófono, después de eso se montó la misma chica rubia de ojos chocolate que había chocado con Natsu tanto a él como a Wendy casi se caen de la impresión ya que no tenía la misma apariencia ahora se veía más segura y se encontraba vestida de un top blanco y una falda corta roja junto a una chaqueta negra y unas botas largas del mismo color.

–buenas tardes queridos espectadores, por fin estoy aquí para mostrarles y hacerles escuchar las grandes músicas de nuestra banda Slayer… esta canción tiene por nombre **Towa No Kizuna** disfrútenla –con esto empezó a sonar un teclado rápidamente pero las notas eran justas y se escuchaban a le perfección impresionando a la gente para luego unírseles la batería y unos sonidos del bajo para darle la señal a la vocalista para unirse a la canción.

Lucy se divertía cantando con sus amigos quien le había dado la bronca por llegar tarde pero eso ya estaba resuelto y ahora mismo se encontraba cantando una de sus nuevas interpretaciones **Towa No Kizuna** , el tema de la canción era más que todo rápido para eso tuvo que practicar mucho pero le gustaba mucho porque al final de la canción decía ''gracias a ti. '' Ella había podido hacer esa canción gras a su amigo de toda la vida y el bajista de la banda Sting Eucliffe, cuando por fin termino la canción pudo dar una gran sonrisa a su público que aplaudían con emoción. Sting estaba hablando con Rogue el baterista de la banda que otra canción podrían tocar, Yukino nuestra pianista además de corista segundaria dio la recomendación de **How Ya Doing?** Pero me negué no tenía ganas de cantar Acuario y minerva que estaban mas que furiosas conmigo por volver a llegar tarde, me imagino que ellas igual, acuario siempre se encargaba donde íbamos hacer los show y a veces cantaba con ellos la parte de las canciones de grupo femeninas y Minerva es quien maneja la guitarra además de ser coristas, la única que hace falta es presentar es a juvia la corista principal ella y yo siempre hacíamos los duetos, oh casi se me olvida que los chicos Sting y Rogue eran los que componían las canciones y yo me encargo de las letras. Al final nos decidimos por hacer **Brightdown** seguida de **Vivir, Taboo** y para finalizar con **In My World** una canción cantada por Sting junto a los coros con Rogue nunca la habíamos hecho en un show pero fue impresionante ya que minerva se pasó a la batería mientras que yo me quede con el bajo y Juvia fue por la guitarra y Yukino tenía que salir del escenario al terminar nos llevamos muchos aplausos y recomendaciones de seguir con lo que hacíamos pero me tristeza ya que este sería nuestro último show junto porque cada uno ya decidió que hacer y eso implicaba que cada uno siguiera yendo a los ensayos al final, nos vamos a terminar separando para continuar con nuestras vidas solo Yukino y yo vamos a seguir en el mundo de la música y del espectáculo.

Al terminar el show tanto Natsu como Wendy no podían salir de su impresión ya que no habían escuchado tantas canciones con esa intensidad de emociones transmitidas en un solo día, Wendy no pudo evitar emocionarse y querer conocer el grupo y decirle a su padre para ver que podría hacer pero de solo imaginar una conversación con su padre le empezaron a dar escalofríos

–genial, oni-chan no sabía que te conseguías novias que eran cantantes en grupos musicales

–Espera Wendy que es eso de novia –dijo Natsu algo alterado.

–yo solo decía, vamos a pagar la cuenta Natsu-nii.

–Wendy sí que me cambia la conversación muy rápido. –dijo sumiéndose en una aura depresiva para pagar la cuenta y olvidarse por completo que tenía algo más que importante para la rubia que en esos momentos se encontraba en los vestidores buscando como loca, la libreta.

.

Natsu se la paso revisando esa libreta casi toda la noche, pero aun no sabía el nombre de la chica lo único que sabía era que se dedicada mucho a sus clases entre otras cosas, sus canciones se trataban de varias emociones tristeza, amor felicidad pero nunca leyó alguna canción de despedida o que sea en grupo eso le dio una idea a Natsu que tal vez ella pensara ser solista o algo parecido. Cuando Natsu por fin se durmió volvió a soñar con Grandine por extraña razón además primera vez que sueña con su madre dos días seguidos tal vez sea algún mal presagio o algo parecido, Natsu cuando por fin se arregló salió de su habitación encontrándose a su hermanita que iba a sus clases al igual que él, Natsu sabía que Wendy tenía tiempo estudiando en fairy tail pero ella aún no se interesaba en la música así que estaba fuera de las instituciones musicales, además que estaba en el mismo año que su hermano mayor ya que adelanto año sino estaría en primaria al igual que los niños de su edad.

–oh si Natsu-nii chan no me respondiste mi última pregunta de anoche, ¿te enamoraste en verdad de tu cantante desconocida? –Pregunto ella con una mirada y una sonrisa juguetona, pero eso fue antes de salir corriendo por que su hermano empezaba a correr detrás de ella por decir eso –jajaja nii-chan creo que voy adelantando.

Wendy se fue alejando cada vez más dejándome solo, vi la hora y no pensé que fuera ni muy tarde ni muy temprano tampoco, seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con Lisanna cosa que no me sorprendió encontrármela esperando en la equina más lejana de mi casa ya que a mi familia por problemas en los negocios entre nuestra familias mi padre ya no quería ver a Lisanna cerca de nosotros pero a mí no me importo, yo seguí viéndola pero Wendy sí que no pudo ya que ella le tenía miedo de ir en contra de las normativas de Igneel.

Cuando nos fuimos acercando cada vez más al instituto me pude dar cuenta gracias a un perfume que reconocería ahora desde siempre ahora en adelante, al seguir el olor lo primero que reconocí fue esa cabellera rubia que en estos momentos se encontraba suelto y una sonrisa en su rostro se enfocaba un gran sonrisa pero sus ojos parecían rojos, Natsu pensó que debía ser porque él tenía su libreta pero en realidad no era por eso, un extraño presentimiento me lo dijo.

–De que te ríes Natsu –dijo Lisanna algo sorprendida, yo me había dado cuenta que estaba riendo hasta que ella me lo dijo, su mirada se dirigió hacia la misma dirección que la mía y ella se empezó a carcajear –con que era eso, bueno si es por lo que creo tendrás que esforzarte mucho Natsu.

Lisanna me acompaño por toda la institución lo más seguro que era para comprobar que entrara en el salón, de camino a este conocí a dos personas una era una chica pelirroja llamada erza que me dio un extraño escalofrió cuando se molestó al ver alguien corriendo en el pasillo y un molesto chico con nombre gray, este no me caía para nada bien ojala que no me toque clases con el sino seria la peor cosa que hicieran, al llegar al salón Lisanna me dio una sonrisa y abrió la puerta para empujarme dentro del salón y hacer que todos posaran sus miradas encima mío, al ver el maestros puede notar que en la esquina delantera del salón estaba Mirajane la hermana mayor de Lisanna que había dejado de ir a clases por cosas que desconozco para luego volver como si nada por lo cual ella está atrasada unos dos años.

–Tú debes ser el nuevo alumno que supuestamente iba a llegar ayer –dijo un hombre ya algo mayor mientras sonreía, pero yo no dije nada ya que no era de hablar con los maestros. –solo preséntate y te sentaras en algún lugar vacío que veas.

–ok entiendo, un gusto. Me llamo Natsu Dragneel –dije para ver por fin al fondo del salón y ahí se encontraba la chica de ojos chocolate de ayer mirando hacia la ventada desinteresada a la clase, cuando ella por fin se giró se dio cuenta de mi presencia se me quedo viendo al igual que yo a ella, me dirigí a mi puesto que por suerte estaba detrás de mi rubia.

.

.

Ya han pasado 14 años desde el repentino encuentro –reencuentro –entre Natsu y lucy ahora las cosas son muy diferente a lo que eran en ese entonces ya que todos habían crecido separándose pero manteniéndose en contacto, muchos de los amigos por sus trabajos no se podían ver pero para que están los teléfonos y la mensajería por internet entonces si no espera hablar con esos amigos a quienes necesitas pero ese no era el caso en este momento ya que todos estaban reunidos por una extraña razón en una iglesia con una gran sonrisa, otros solo lloraban y se secaban las lágrimas con un paño, habían cámaras por cualquier lado, ya que hay en esa iglesia se encontraban las grandes estrellas del momento, en una banca sentada con una vestido amarillo se encontraba Titania o Erza Scarlet, la actriz femenina número uno que apenas salió de sus estudios consiguió su primer papel protagónico haciendo llamar la atención al igual que cabello escarlata no solo eso sino que su papel protagónico fue en un drama que marco el momento en esa década, a la izquierda de erza se encontraba un peli azul que tomaba la mano de la peli escarlata este era Jellal Fernández actor masculino reconocido además de ser músico de la banda The Magic Slayer, el comenzó a ser reconocido cuando actuó por primera vez siendo el malo de la historia, en un Dorama de suspenso y un año y medio se unió a la banda recién creada The Magic Slayer en las empresas musicales Dragneel.

Más adelante se encontraban dos albinas una de cabello largo recogido y la otra también lo tenía largo pero no tanto como la mayor y esta lo cargaba suelto con unos pequeños ganchos solamente para adornar su cabello, estas eran las hermanas Lisanna y Mirajane Strauss, modelos mundialmente conocidas no hay ni un solo lado que no se hable de ellas ni en las pasarelas de moda que han participado, al lado de Lisanna se encontraba Sting Eucliffe sonrojado completamente ya que Lisanna le tomo la mano y coloco su cabeza en su hombro, Sting nunca le gusto la fama pero decidió ignorar eso cuando regreso de América del Sur para ser ahora integrante y músico de la banda The Magic Slayer, junto a Mirajane se encontraba un rubio escuchando música mientras bostezaba hasta la albina le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que mirara hacia otro lado su nombre era Laxus Dreyar comenzó desde su infancia en el mundo de la fama siendo un Idol después con la muerte repentina de su madre desapareció de ese mundo para luego regresar de la nada siendo pareja de la modelo Mirajane y no son solo pareja románticamente sino profesionalmente también ya que es el modelo masculino y la pareja más recurrida para ser pareja en las revistas famosas y en pasajes de ropa.

En la banca del lado derecho donde estaban las albinas se encontraban cuatro chicas llorando de manera increíble muchos invitados de la iglesia creían que inundarían el lugar estas cuatros chicas una de ella tenía el cabello blanco y ojos claros, la otra cabello azul oscuro siendo sujetado por una cola de caballo, a su lado se encontraban dos peli rosadas una tenía el cabello de un rosa pastel mientras que la otra era una mujer algo mayor de un rosado pasando a un fucsia, las tres primeras eran Yukino Aguria, Wendy Marvell y por ultimo Sakura Nana, las tres conformaban el trio femenino Deus, la menor de todas era Wendy que debuto a una temprana edad llamando la atención de la farándula a pesar que ella utiliza el apellido de su madre tiene el carácter de un Dragneel y esa pequeña información al salir fue lo que impulso a formar Deus, la mujer mayor tiene el nombre de Naomi Nana madre de Sakura nana y manager del grupo Deus el cual tiene más de cinco millones de ventas por disco. Detrás de ella se encontraban dos chicos quienes les salían unas gotas de anime mientras tenían un tic nervioso en su sonrisa. Uno de ellos era Rogue Cheney compositor de varias compañías anónimas y músico y corista de la banda The Magic Slayer, el otro era Romeo un chico común que recientemente lo estaba persiguiendo la farándula por ser novio de Wendy.

Y por fin en la parte de adelante el ultimo bando del lado izquierdo se encontraban Levy Mcgarden escribiendo cada detalle de lo que sucedía, Levy apenas al graduarse se fue a vivir al extranjero dejando atrás a sus seres queridos ella regreso al país recientemente siendo una directora famosa que fue reconocida por la dirección de sus película Music And Love que no ha tenido ningún final aun ya que se trata de una pareja que se conocen a los 6 años sin darse cuentas, a los 15 se enamoran además de hacer un recuentro pero no se podían reconocer uno al otro, eso fue la primera película en la segunda se trató del comienzo de su extraña relación a los 16 y la manera que empiezan a encarar sus sueños haciendo que se distancien por un año para darse cuenta al final de lo que más se querían, la tercera y última película que levy escribió de Music And Love se trató de la graduación de ellos y su introducción al oficial al mundo de la música a la edad de 17\18 además de la aparición de un tercero en su relación amorosa y con la introducción de los problemas familiares de la pareja haciendo que casi se rindan entre ellos, pero una pequeña mano los ayudo a seguir adelantes, ahora mismo se encuentra escribiendo el desarrollo final de la historia lo que paso después de todo eso y la gran boda. Al lado de la Mcgarden se encontraba Juvia Loxar antigua modelo ya retirada por un accidente que le impido seguir con su trabajo ahora se encarga de entrenar a modelos para que hagan un buen desempeño en el mundo de la fama.

Y en las bancas del lado izquierdo se encuentran los últimos dos miembros de la banda The Magic Slayer gray Fullbaster y Gajeel Redfox actuales parejas de juvia Loxar y Levy Mcgarden, no hay mucho que decir de ellos a excepción que fueron ellos quienes metieron de crear una banda masculina con todos esos integrantes pero todavía hace falta uno que era la cabeza y el principal de todos, que aunque muchos no lo quieran reconocer era el líder de la banda musical.

–ahora la acepta en matrimonio –dijo un cura mirando en dirección a un peli rosado vestido formalmente, este chico tenía una gran sonrisa además de un brillo especial en sus ojos en ese momento, el prometido no era más que Natsu Dragneel también conocido como Salamander, que es ahora la cabeza de la compañía disquera Dragneel y líder y cantante principal de la banda The Magic Slayer, también compositor, hijo del fallecido y antiguo jefe de compañía Igneel Dragneel y de la manager, antiguamente actriz Grandine Marvell que en estos momentos se encontraba viendo la boda de su hijo desde una silla de ruedas a lo lejos con un hombre también algo mayor de cabellos rubios que casi no se notaba ya que tenía demasiadas canas.

–por supuesto que acepto como puedo decir que no –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa viendo a su prometida, la cual le tapaba un velo sus hermosos ojos que eran de ensueño para el ojos jade. La prometida se quitó el velo mostrando ser la famosa e incondicional Luce una Idol, no hay lugar donde no se conozca de ella ya que debuto el mismo que se graduó del instituto fairy tail mostrando sus capacidades al mundo, muchas empresas trataron reclutarla pero ella solo acepto estar en dos al principio pero en una sucedieron unas cosas imprevistas lo cual la inspiro a componer su primer disco que tiene el titulo **No Game, No life** que fue promocionado por la empresa Dragneel fue ahí cuando empezó a explorar otros mundos haciendo que ella fuera reconocida tanto en el mundo de la música y composición como en los de la actuación, modelaje y en las partes de las escenográficas todavía más, Luce o mejor dicho Lucy Heartfilia nunca ha tenido algún bajón mas bien su carrera subió de puesto cuando la prensa se enteró que era hija de la desaparecida Celestina –Layla Heartfilia –y ser la hija secuestrada por años y daba por muerta de Jude Heartfilia su padre, dueño de una gran compañía de modelaje y ropas de marcas reconocidas por el mundo.

–y usted señorita…

–vamos no es necesario preguntar, es un gran si –dijo lucy para lanzársele al novio para darle un gran beso en los labios a Natsu el cual respondió encantado, mientras que el cura suspiraba y decía en su mente ''famosos quien los entiende''

–por fin que vivan los novios –gritaron al unísono Gajeel y levy quien termino de escribir su último párrafo de su historia que sabía que también iba a ser un éxito ya que estaba basada en la vida de sus queridos amigos Natsu Dragneel y lucy de Dragneel, quienes enfrentaron muchas cosas para llegar aquí, ahora desde lo lejos ambos padres veían orgullosos a sus hijos tanto Grandine desde su silla de ruedas sujetada por un viejo amigo de ella y padre de la novia Jude Heartfilia.

–Se ven tan felices verdad Grandine –dijo el hombre para darse la vuelta sin que nadie se diera cuenta e irse de ese lugar.

–Si, Jude me gustaría que Layla estuviera aquí ahora mismo para ver como su querida bebé creció y se casó con mi pequeño compositor que ya no están pequeño –dijo en medio de lágrimas, mientras que Jude asentía y se iban lejos de ahí.

Cuando ambos salieron de la iglesia, soplo un fuerte viento que se llevó la última hoja de la historia que había escrito haciendo que alzara los brazos y gritara sin darse cuenta que su amiga había lanzado el ramo de rosas cayéndole en manos a Levy mientras lloraba por su hoja extraviada y muchos no sabían que decir, pero ese día fue lleno de fiesta, fotos y felicidad. Ahora la última hoja que volaba con el viento callo en manos de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azabaches junto a una chica rubia de ojos verde.

– ¿y que dice Zeref? –pregunto mientras veía riese de manera divertida. –Léelo tu Mavis, no te preocupes porque Natsu todavía no ha cumplido su promesa así que no lo voy a dejar ser feliz, hasta que cumpla con ello

–se nota que no cambias, pero yo estaré contigo no importa que tan bajo caigas –dijo la chica de ojos verdes para leer una hoja que al final decía.

''…La música los unió a través de un papel que voló a manos de una chica que no tenía familia, el tiempo y el destino hizo que se vieran para que comenzaran a interactuar, mientras que sus corazones se encargaron de hacer el resto, ahora cada uno sabe quién es y descubrió las verdades de su familia gracias que se tenía uno al otro. Ahora después de pasar por tanto por fin pueden estar juntos y tener un felices para siempre, ellos debutaron juntos a los 17\18 con una canción hecha por ambos marcando una historia y un premio para su institución y ahora el día de su boda sacan por fin su primer sencillo en pareja a la edad de 29 marcando otro comienzo junto a un continuara. En la historia de unos pequeños que vienen en camino pero eso es una historia completamente diferente que no puede ser narrada aquí''

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Canciones mencionadas:

 _ **Towa No Kizuna (op. 9 fairy tail por Daisy x Daisy)**_

 _ **How Ya Doing?**_ **_(little mix)_** _ **  
**_

 _ **Brightdown**_ **_(op. 2 D-Gray man por Nami Tamiki)_**

 ** _Vivir_ _(Belinda)_**

 _ **Taboo (**_ ** _Kumi Koda)_  
**

 **_In My World (op. 2 Ao No Exorcits por ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D)_**

 ** _No game, No life_** ** _(titulo de un anime_** ** _)_**

* * *

 ** _Que tal les parecio minna, espero que les alla gustado si es asi comenten. Arigato por aquellos que lean este historia y les alla gustado, tambien esta publicada por wattpad. :]_**


End file.
